


Midnight Swim

by SharkGirl



Series: SouRin Week Feb 2016 [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Day 1, Day 1: In the Pool, Established Relationship, M/M, SouRin Week, Stress Relief, Tranquility, in the pool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the captain was hard work and it kept Rin busy.  But he didn’t complain.  He took out his frustration and relieved his stress in other ways...like taking his midnight swims.</p><p>Written for Day 1 of SouRin Week, Rock: In the Pool</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Swim

**Author's Note:**

> SouRin Week is once again upon us! And I am SOOOOOOO behind~  
> I might not have a submission for each of the days, but I'm trying.  
> I can't wait to see what everyone else has come up with ^^
> 
> Please enjoy this relaxing story. It should really be rated G because it's pretty tame, save for the little (or not so little) bit at the end. Oh, and this takes place just before regionals (ish)
> 
> Thanks, indevan, for being my beta again!

Being the captain was hard work and it kept Rin busy.  When he wasn’t creating individualized training menus for each member of his team, he was keeping some of the rowdier members – i.e. one, Mikoshiba Momotarou – from running amok both in and out of the pool.  Add that to the responsibility of making sure each one of his boys studied so they’d pass their classes – lest they not be allowed to compete.  It was a very stressful job.

But Rin didn’t complain.

He took out his frustration and relieved his stress in other ways…

One such way was taking his midnight swims.

Thankfully, Sousuke slept like a rock.  So, whenever Rin was feeling especially overwhelmed, he’d sneak out of their shared dorm room and head down to the natatorium, not having to worry about his – _occasionally_ overprotective – boyfriend following him.

In the past, when Rin felt frustrated or upset, the last place he wanted to be was in the pool.  He’d want to run as far away from the water as he could and curl into himself, letting the failure wash over him until he was sick.

But Haru – despite probably being the worst person to give advice on how to deal with your emotions, in the redhead’s opinion – actually opened Rin’s eyes to the healing powers of water.  And, as ridiculous as it sounded, it was true.  When Rin was alone in the pool at night, the moon shining through the high windows and reflecting off of the water…it was nice.  It was calming.  He could feel his stress washing away.

He lazily floated on his back, arms and legs barely moving, steering him through the water and closer to the edge.

No timer.  No races.  No heats.  Just Rin, the water, and the moon.  And Sousuke.

Crimson eyes widened.  Sousuke?

“Enjoying yourself?” the brunet asked, giving him a teasing smile.

Rin let his lower body sink down and began treading water.

“I thought you were asleep,” he cleared his throat and averted his eyes.

“I _was_ ,” Sousuke replied sardonically.  He fished in his jacket pocket and pulled out Rin’s cellphone.  “You may want to ask the Iwatobi guys to leave you out of their group chats…”

“Oh, Sousuke, I’m sorry,” Rin said, failing to stifle a laugh.  He had no idea why they were messaging him after midnight, but judging by the look on Sousuke’s face, it couldn’t have been a very good reason.

“It was an _emergency_ ,” he quoted and crouched down at the pool’s edge.  “But you’ll be happy to know that this story has a happy ending.”

“Is that right?” Rin bit the inside of his lips, just waiting to see what was so important.

“It turns out that Hazuki left his toothbrush at Ryuugazaki’s,” Sousuke rolled his eyes and put a hand over his heart.  “Crisis averted.”

Rin chuckled and moved closer to the edge, resting his arms on the tile.  He looked up at Sousuke until the taller man met his gaze.

“I’m sorry they woke you, Sou,” he managed to get out before the amused smile broke through his serious façade.

“It’s fine,” Sousuke set Rin’s phone down, far from the pool’s edge, and put his elbow on his knee, placing his chin on his fist.  “More importantly,” he eyed the redhead.  “What are you doing up?”

Rin pushed back from the wall and began to tread water again.

“Um…swimming?” he offered.

“I can see that,” Sousuke snorted.  “Why?”

“Well, today was…” Rin stopped to find the right words, “particularly challenging.”

“So, you thought you’d practice more?” the brunet raised his brows.

“Not practice,” Rin corrected.  “Relax…”  To prove his point, he tipped his head back and floated, letting the water carry him where it would.

“I’ve never seen you ‘relax’ in the water,” Sousuke’s voice sounded far away.  Maybe Rin had drifted farther than he thought.  “Oh no,” the brunet said suddenly and Rin glanced over, immediately spotting the taller man standing at the pool’s edge, a few meters away.  “You’ve caught it.”

“Caught what?” Rin quirked an eyebrow, intrigued.

“Whatever form of hydrophilia Nanase has,” he crossed his arms over his chest.

“I don’t want to _marry_ the water,” the redhead rolled his eyes and turned, lazily front crawling back over to Sousuke.

“Is that what it is?” Sousuke rubbed his chin.  “In that case, I feel bad for Tachibana.”

“Haru doesn’t want to marry it either,” Rin laughed and then stopped.  “At least, I’m pretty sure,” he added before shaking his head.  “Anyway, you should go back to bed.”

“I should be telling you that,” the brunet crouched down again.  “You’ll be no good tomorrow if you stay up all night.”  There was concern in those cerulean eyes of his.  Rin reached up, lightly slapping a wet hand on his boyfriend’s cheek.

“Just a few more minutes,” he said and kicked off, attempting some kind of slow backstroke.

“Ugh, your form is terrible,” Sousuke scoffed.

“Sorry, I can’t hear you over how relaxed I am,” Rin sang, continuing his movements and letting the cool water roll over his body in small waves.

“You’re ridiculous,” the brunet sounded like he was rolling his eyes and Rin bit his lip to keep from laughing at him again.

“You know,” Rin said thoughtfully, “You should try it.”

“Try what?”

“Relaxing once in a while,” the redhead opened one eye and peered up at his boyfriend as he drew closer to him.  “Tell that bug up your ass that it had better pack its bags.”

“This from the man who quits swimming every time he messes up a turn.”

“That’s the old me,” Rin stuck his tongue out.  “The new and improved Rin doesn’t let things like incorrect timing on exchanges ruin his whole day,” he said.

“What about losing to Nanase?”

Rin opened both of his eyes, face growing serious.

“That’s different.”

Sousuke chuckled and shrugged off his jacket, placing it on the tile next to Rin’s phone.

“Decided to join me?” Rin asked, trying not to look too hopeful.

“Nah, it’s just humid as hell in here,” Sousuke sat down on the edge, dipping his bare feet into the water.  “Water feels nice, though,” he mused.

“You should come in,” the redhead implored, arms resting on the edge again and a finger poking his boyfriend’s thigh.  “You’ll feel better.”

“I didn’t bring my suit.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“There’s a dress code,” Sousuke argued.

“I’m sure the captain will let it slide just this once,” he grinned.

Sousuke looked down at him and then yawned.

“It’s late,” the brunet sighed.  “If you want to fall asleep during class tomorrow, that’s completely up to you,” he said as he started to get up.  But Rin grasped his wrist, stilling him.

“C’mon, just for a minute.”

“I don’t have a towel or anything and I’m – damn it, Rin, don’t you dare – HEY!!” There was a shout and a splash as Rin pulled Sousuke into the pool.  The brunet popped back up, wiping the water from his eyes and sputtering.  “’The hell, Rin?” he glowered.

“See, you’re all stressed out,” Rin returned to floating on his back, slipping his eyes closed and giving a contented smile.

“Maybe that’s because a _certain someone_ pulled me into the pool, fully clothed?” he suggested with a frown.

“Well, maybe if you had listened the first time I asked you to come in…”

“And, what, stripped naked?” Sousuke huffed, but there was a hint of amusement in his voice.

Rin felt his cheeks heat up, but he didn’t say anything.  Then he heard more splashing followed by a sopping slap against the tile.  He peeked an eye open and saw that Sousuke was now shirtless.

“You’re not really going to strip, are you?” he asked, hoping his blush wasn’t completely obvious in the low light.

“Nah, you’d like that too much,” Sousuke snickered and paddled over to him.  “So, how does this work?” he asked.  “Just float around or…?”

“Just float around,” Rin said.  “Let the water take you where it will…don’t fight it…”

“Now you really sound like Nanase.”

“You keep bringing Haru up,” Rin closed his eyes again and took a deep breath.  “One might think you were jealous…”

“Maybe I am,” Sousuke’s voice was unbelievably close now.  Rin opened his eyes to see his boyfriend staring down at him.  He had nearly drifted into his chest.

“Oh…?” he asked, breath catching.  The moonlight shined behind the brunet, forming a halo around his head.  Then Rin smirked.  “You’ve got nothing to be jealous over.”  He reached his hands up to cup Sousuke’s face.  But as he moved his arms, he began to sink.

“I’ve got you,” Sousuke splayed his hands out under Rin’s back to keep him afloat.  Rin smiled up at him, moving his fingers wrap around the back of his boyfriend’s head and pulling him down for a kiss.  It was short and sweet.  “What was that for?” Sousuke asked when they pulled apart.

“Feeling less stressed?” the redhead asked, giving a cheeky smile.

“Actually…yeah,” Sousuke chuckled.

“Float with me?” he lowered a hand to pat the water next to him.  Sousuke sighed, but gave in, pulling way just long enough to get on his back.  “It’s nice, right?”

“Hmm?” Sousuke hummed, eyes closed.

“Feeling weightless,” Rin breathed.  “Like all of your troubles are far away.”  He saw the brunet stiffen out of the corner of his eye.  “What is it?”

“Nothing.”

“Hey,” Rin kicked a bit until his face was right next to Sousuke’s, their cheeks brushing as the crowns of their heads knocked into each other’s shoulders.  They floated like that for a moment, swirling in the water.  “What’s wrong?” he asked.

“We’ve got regionals coming up, huh?”

“Don’t change the subject.”

“It’s getting late.”

“Sousuke…”

“Hey,” the brunet stood up.  They must have drifted to the shallow end.  “Want to race once before we go back to our room?”

“It’s nearly one in the morning and you’re wearing pajama pants,” Rin said as he followed suit, his feet touching the smooth bottom of the pool.

“If you think you’ll lose…”

“I won’t-!” Rin shouted, but then stopped himself, taking a deep breath.  “This is supposed to be a relaxing swim,” he closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down.

“And, if you win, I promise we can float and 'become one with the water' all you want,” Sousuke snorted.  “But, if I win,” he said, “we’ll go back to the room and get some sleep.”

Rin sighed.  Well, he wasn’t one to back down from a challenge.

“All right,” he said.  “But lose the pajama pants.”

“Lose the…” Sousuke blinked and Rin could have sworn he saw a light pink dusting his cheeks.

“Don’t worry,” Rin smirked, reaching down and peeling off his jammers before lifting them out of the water and dangling them in front of his boyfriend’s face.  “I play fair.”

To his credit, Sousuke wasn’t as obvious as he could have been when he glanced down.

“You’ve messed up your water resistance,” the taller man said as he watched Rin toss his suit onto the tile.

“Yeah, well, could be worse,” Rin walked closer, tugging on the waistband of Sousuke’s pants.  “I think, for once, yours might put you at a disadvantage.”

Yes.  This time Sousuke was blushing for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hoho, Rin! Just what are you insinuating? 
> 
> I hope you guys liked this. Not much happened, but I just wanted to write about my favorite swim boys floating around and being all comfortable with each other.


End file.
